wchrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Policy
PLEASE NOTE: INAPROPRIATELY NAMED CHARACTERS WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE DELETED! The rules for the wiki is posted below. Break these rules, and you will recieve some serious consequences. Have fun! 1. Do not post inappropriate material. Kids can view this! 2. Do not harrass or bully. This is not tolerated, and it will result in being blocked. 3. Do not claim items/materials that are not yours. (Ex: pictures, videos, comments, text, etc.) 4. Do not ask me if you can be an admin. Request it Here. 5. If you do not have an account, please make one before you edit any pages. 6. Do not erase/purposefully destroy entire pages! You will be immediately blocked. If you want to erase entire pages, check with an Admin first, unless the page belongs to''' you'. 7. All users get 3 warnings before you are blocked. 8. Stay on topic! (Ex: If you are on your character's page, post about your character, not Jessica Ennis.) 9. Do not lie! No one likes lying, and you will be blocked. 10. Do not spam! Spamming is disruptive or repetitive messages, or posting false information. 11. Do not only edit your user page. You can edit it once every 2 minutes. 12. Do not report other users/Wikis without speaking with an admin first. 13. You will be held accounted for any damage you cause to the Wiki, and will have to fix it. If you refuse to do so, you will be blocked. 14. Do not be mean to someone because of their opinion. Everyone is entitled to have one, not just you.. 15. Do not pretend to be an Admin. This will result in an immediate permanent ban. 16. DO NOT EDIT OTHER USER'S PAGES! YOU ARE STRICTLY FORBIDDEN! You only get one warning! (And this is the warning!) 17. Be creative, nice, and have fun! This wiki was made for fun, so roleplay fans can get together and have fun in their own world. '''If you need help, ask one of our Staff.' If you need to contact Wikia, contact community@wikia.com. Wiki Contributors Wiki Contributors are people who do not have accounts for Wikia. They are automatically breaking rule #5 by not having an account, but they may not have one because they are simply not old enough to make one yet. Others may be sockpuppets of previously banned accounts. These people are still expected to abide by these rules, or the pages will be locked so that they may not edit them. Currently, Wiki Contributers are not allowed to edit pages. They are only allowed to comment, as Admins have no control over who can comment and who can't. All rude comments made by Wiki Contributers will be deleted. So, all Wiki Contributors are basically already on their first warning. About Banning Banning is being blocked from the Wikia so that you cannot edit, comment, etc. To get blocked, you must be breaking rules repetitively. The shortest ban time is one day, and the longest without being permanent is up to a year, unless the admin decides to enter another time. Yes, you can get banned permanently if the admins are too fed up with you and feel they must do something more than just keep banning you. When banned, the admins have these checkboxes to choose from: *Prevent account creation *Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP addresses they try to edit from *Prevent user from sending e-mail *Watch this user's user and talk pages *Allow this user to edit own talk page while blocked So, make sure you follow the rules unless you want to be banned! =D